


You Got What You Wanted

by KaraArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Dead Scott McCall, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Malia - Freeform, McCall Pack, Melissa - Freeform, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Sheriff - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, also, and all the characters after this, basically if the writers loved steo shippers and hated scott mccall a little more, but not the nogitsune, from stiles, i mean it's stiles and theo, kinda void stiles, lots of anger, not much smutt, post 5A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraArgent/pseuds/KaraArgent
Summary: Scott McCall is dead.Stiles wants revenge.Let's just say, all went planned until, well, Theo Raeken.





	You Got What You Wanted

The atmosphere is still in the dimly lit room, the clock on the far wall ticking with every passing second in the silence. There's ice in his veins, rushing through his clenched fingers and chilling his bones. The air around him is bitter and dead, much like the body lying before him on the cold steel table.

 

There's still blood on his hands-though dried now-from the previous events, long bone scraping marks cut into his biceps and arms. They had been stitched and patched up by a nurse before she allowed him in here. His shirt is stained with blood, speckles dotted across his face that he didn't have time to remove or worry about when he heard the news.

 

Scott McCall is dead.

 

Stiles Stilinsk itches for something to touch, something to break, but his hands stay glued to his sides in balled up fists, cresent moons imprinted in his palms from his nails. Maybe he'll break himself.

 

The Hellhound-because apparently that's what his father's deputy is-across the steel table in the morgue is staring at him, gaze intense and waiting, though Stiles doesn't react. Because honestly, how should he?

 

He should be grieving like everyone else. Well, everyone that was sane or conscious. Everyone like him, Parrish, Melissa, Noah, Lydia, Malia, Liam. But his father was in a different part of the hospital, knocked out from the chimera Stiles had fought to protect them the night before, to keep him away from Scott he now knew. Lydia was comatose, didn't even react when he told her he knew exactly what had happened to her. Malia had her own problems, mostly surrounding the Desert Wolf, though he doesn't think she knows that he does. Braeden told him. And Liam, Liam was the one who tried to kill Scott. But he didn't. Which means someone else finished him off.

 

Who knows, maybe Kira was grieving wherever she was in the desert.

 

"Stiles?" Parrish broke the silence that Stiles had desperately craved as soon as he saw Scott's body. The deputy's voice was tentative and slow, as if he were speaking to a deranged child. Or a mental patient. "Are you okay?"

 

_What were you thinking the moment you knew he was dead and there was no saving him?_

 

Stiles doesn't look, nor respond to the deputy, instead choosing to continue staring at the lifeless before him like it would somehow bring him back. At his best friend.

 

_We won't tell Scott, right? Even though we both know, you never needed him._

 

Was Scott still really his best friend?

 

_There's always a choice._

 

Scott had been such a naive fool.

 

_You've got more blood on your hands than any of us._

 

Stiles glanced at his hands, finally looking away from the corpse to his blood-crusted fingers. He resisted the urge to count them.

 

_I'm about to get more._

 

He hadn't been lying.

 

Stiles finally spared a look to the Hellhound, whiskey gaze dark as he dropped his hands to his sides. He responded to his question with one of his own. "Who killed him?"

 

Parrish blinked at him in surprise, then stared at him for a moment, not seeming to expect the question. Had he been expecting Stiles to break down and cry? Stiles wasn't really that type of person anymore. If he ever was. Then;

 

"I think you already know the answer to that."

 

_Did you hurt him?_

 

Stiles nodded, lips pursing into a frown as he looked back down to Scott. His fingers curled into fists again as he contemplated.

 

He had a job to do.

 

 

                                                                                                        ---------

 

 

After stopping by Argent's old apartment, which he had never truly left-Stiles would know, he visited constantly to get a piece of mind-he went to the tunnels.

 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel anything about Scott's death. Scott had been his best friend, even if not to the end. He had been his brother. So yeah, Stiles was hurting. But he was good at pushing pain deep. He only needed his anger right now.

 

_Heartbeats rising Stiles._

 

Theo Raeken.

 

_But it's not because you're afraid._

 

He was a Chimera. Possibly an alpha now, although Stiles doesn't think it works that way. Plus, only a turned beta could steal it's True alpha's power. He had been working with the Dread Doctors the entire time.

 

_You think I've got some kind of ulterior motive?_

 

Apparently killing Scott had been his plan all along.

 

_I came here for a pack._

 

Stiles bangs the ultrasonic emitter in his grasp against the metal pipes lining the wall in a jarring swing, the reverberation tingling his skin. Scott should have listened to him.

 

_Fortunately, it doesn't include Scott._

 

He runs the end tip of Argent's emitter along the pipes, staring down the dark tunnels, gaze blank and vast, eyes nearly black.

 

He feels like killing today.

 

_I was possessed by an evil spirit once._

 

He can see it now, there's a light coming from a section of the tunnel that splits into another sector entirely, and Stiles follows it, letting himself be guided by his feet and the low humming of electricity. The emitter leaves behind a terrible screeching noise trailing after him.

 

_What are you now?_

 

Stiles turned the corner, fingertips feeling hollow as they glided gently across one of the pipes, his eyes roaming around the interior of the Dread Doctors obvious old lair and coming to a stop as he found what he was looking for. Or should he say, who.

 

_Better._

 

Theo doesn't look the least bit surprised to see him, and if the smug look that plasters itself across his features is anything to go by, he had been expecting him.

 

Stiles steps into the room fully, tossing Argent's werewolf corral between his hands almost modestly, but Theo's gaze never leaves his.

 

He just wants to hear him say it.

 

_You hate me now, but you'll get it eventually._

 

"Did you kill my best friend?" Stiles' voice sounds oddly distant to his own ears, like he's underwater and the current just keeps getting stronger, keeps pulling him under. But he isn't drowning.

 

Theo's gaze doesn't waver, nor does the smug expression he wears as he uncrosses his arms from his broad chest, moving from where he was perched against the wall, waiting, into a standing position. He doesn't look affected in the least. "Let's be honest Stiles," says the guy who lied about everything since he's been back in Beacon Hills, "was he still really your best friend?"

 

Stiles doesn't respond, not that the werewolf-no, Chimera-seems to have expected him to. He looks like he's already got his answer. From what, Stiles doesn't know. He isn't entirely sure he wants to.

 

Then, Theo does something all too stupid. He steps toward him.

 

_You're not gonna shoot my son._

 

A grin pulls at Stiles' lips, curling back over his teeth in a familiar-and _poisonous_ -way. A way that makes him want to carve himself a new face. He glances down to the emitter in his palms, wondering if Theo knew what it was. Wondering if Theo ever actually knew what he was dealing with.

 

_That's not your son._

 

Stiles turned the emitter on, moving his attention up to the Chimera who was now doubled over in pain, twisted humor dancing in his dark eyes as he watched Theo slam his palms over his sensitive ears. It was something sick that was clawing at his mind, seeming to echo across his senses as he tilted his head to observe the spectacle he was presenting himself with. It was, in all honesty, highly amusing.

 

Stiles stalks over to Theo, footsteps creating an almost barricade around him as everything else falls away, the Chimera and him the only thing remaining.

 

Them, _and_ the ultrasonic emitter that was causing Theo such devastating pain. Stiles didn't know if it was sick glee or revenge that was driving him at the moment, but whatever it was wanted more.

 

_I just crave something...different._

 

Stiles' hand found Theo's head, fingers worming across his scalp and threading through his shortly cropped locks, tugging him up so Stiles could see his nearly bloodshot, strained golden gaze.

 

_You can't say that one life is objectively less innocent than another._

 

Theo reached for the emitter at the same time as Stiles pulled him fully up, grin still tugging at his lips as the Chimera missed his chance. It resulted in Stiles flipping the emitter around in his palm, the rounded tip gleaming in the horrible fluorescent's that lit the room, then him driving it home straight into Theo's gut. Said receiver gasped in pain, blood spitting up past his lips as Stiles twisted it deeper, the glow dimming from Theo's eyes.

 

_What if they turn blue 'cause you feel guilty?_

 

Theo's hand's spasm as Stiles forces it to go all the way through him, the Chimera having no choice as Stiles pushes him to fall a step back, moving him until he's pressed against a thin plaster wall without the pipes. Blood pools into Stiles'awaiting grasp, traveling down his already blood crusted arms as he relishes in what he can almost taste.

 

_I eat what you feel._

 

He lets Theo go, almost wishing he had a camera for this picture perfect moment. Of course, recording it live seemed plausibly much more entertaining.

 

Theo's hand gripped the emitter, thumb brushing across the top as he tried to pull it out weakly, his other hand pressed against the wall to hold himself up.

 

_This was my game._

 

Stiles calmly pried the Chimera's hand off of Argent's corral, almost chastising him as Theo made a small whimper of protest. Stiles easily knocked his hand away once it reached out to him.

 

_Think you can beat me at my game?_

 

Stiles reaches forward and grabs Theo's chin, angling his face up so Theo can see the glint in his eyes, see the terrifying grin stretching across his mouth. See what he brought forward that Stiles had tried _so very_ hard to bury with the dead. But he didn't need to bury it anymore, because Scott was dead. And everyone else had fallen into shambles around him. Maybe it was time for him to rise from the ashes. From the good he failed to do.

 

_I came for Void Stiles._

 

"You wanted Void Stiles," Stiles voiced, grinning as he pressed his thumb into the corner of Theo's mouth, watching the blood dribble down through the opening. He patted the Chimera's cheek. "You got him."

 

Maybe it's because Stiles doesn't have supernatural hearing like almost everyone he knows, or maybe it's because he's so far sucked into his own web of darkness that his mind created that he doesn't realize it. Theo turned off the damn emitter.

 

Theo's eyes flash a violent gold, the first real sign that he's actually the real monster that Stiles knows lurks beneath his pretty face. Then the sharp fangs and claws that come with him.

 

Stiles doesn't even try to stop him-because he can't or because he wants to see what comes next, he can't decipher-as Theo wrenches the ultrasonic emitter from his abdomen, a squelching sound following that vibrates in Stiles' skull. _Definitely_ sick glee.

 

Then, he slams Stiles across the face with it.

 

_Nice touch._

 

In all respects, it's almost fair. Almost.

 

Stiles stumbles, blood spraying from his mouth and onto the asphalt, little droplets falling down his chin as he regains his footing. Unlike a normal reaction, one where he holds his face in pain and groans; _Oh fuck_ , he simply finds himself chuckling, an almost cackle if you take the situation into consideration.

 

_It was very evil._

 

Theo watches him with an unreadable look, one hand pressing against his probably already healing side to stop the blood flow, the other hand dropping the emitter like it wasn't the reason he just almost bled out. Which was half true. Stiles was the other part of the equation.

 

_Everyone had it, but no one can lose it._

 

The clang it made against the ground jarred Stiles, the light catching his pupil and making it almost nonexistent as he traced the blood in his palm with a careful thumb, the metallic smell still having yet to bother him. It almost seemed to be egging him on.

 

_A shadow._

 

Yeah, his stitches were probably gonna get ripped.

 

Stiles attacks Theo, tackling the Chimera and taking him off his feet and to the ground with his momentum. Theo doesn't seem to be ready to lose as easily as the last time-well, if Stiles ended up with an emitter buried in his gut he'd be reluctant too-as he wrestles with Stiles to get on top. His side was healed Stiles noted when his fingertips brushed over the sensitive area, Theo snarling against his ear in response. He couldn't tell whether he wanted to win, or whether he wanted Theo to be on top. It made Stiles' grin twist father.

 

_When is a door, not a door?_

 

Theo finally uses his obvious strength-did he also forget that he was a supernatural creature during their little quarrel?-and forces Stiles onto his back, pinning his wrists down on either side of his head. Both of them are bloody and breathing heavily, chests rising and falling together. Stiles almost wants to give a snarky comment at their positions, but the sick grin that's carved into his lips prevents him from unclenching his teeth.

 

_When it's ajar._

 

Then, because Theo Raeken never fails to surprise, he leans down to kiss him.

 

_I came back for you._

 

Stiles doesn't react, the Chimera's mouth tasting like copper and somehow in that same second the twisted grin is leeched from his face, mouth closing upon Theo's intrusion as his thoughts come to a staggering halt, not that the Chimera truly seems to care. In fact-is he _smirking?_

 

Stiles turns his head from the kiss, Theo's lip brushing across his cheek, his breath ghosting across his skin. Stiles wants to feel disgusted, but his emotions are running at an all-time low, and honestly, he'd just rather feel numb.

 

_Even if you don't like me, and even if you don't trust me, I'm still gonna be looking out for you._

 

When Theo pulls his head up in the slightest Stiles moves his forward again, slamming his head upward, crashing his forehead into what was definitely Theo's breaking nose.

 

Theo groans quietly and rolls off of him-which Stiles can admittedly count as a victory-laying right next to him as Stiles manages to ignore the dull throb in his skull. It isn't as if he didn't just break a werewolf's-Chimera's-nose against it.

 

Stiles attempts to get up- _he wants that fucking emitter_ -which Theo doesn't seem too intent on stopping, and it's only when Stiles does tackle the prospect of standing straight does Theo kick his feet out from under him. Stiles lands on his back right beside him with a grunt, his head hitting the concrete in a way that makes his vision blur uncomfortably for numerous seconds. Definitely gonna be concussed.

 

_One word._

 

Theo straddles him in the next moment, legs on either side of his hips, and he pins Stiles' wrists down without much struggle at all. Funny how their positions reversed since Stiles had stepped up to the plate. Maybe Theo liked being in control. Maybe Stiles didn't mind.

 

_Good._

 

"We're the same," Theo murmurs, dark gaze drawing Stiles in despite how he makes an obvious snarl of protest. Stiles tries to buck his hips up to throw Theo off of his, wriggling his wrists to get them free, but Theo doesn't budge. Instead, said Chimera leans back down, lips moving to the shell of his ear and softly tugging it into his mouth, gently nibbling on it. This time when Stiles' hips buck up, it's for an entirely different reason. "I love how you try to deny how you feel."

 

_Not guilty._

 

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, ignoring whatever turmoil his emotions even want to consider dragging him through now. When Theo releases his ear to pull back and nudge their noses together Stiles' eyes blinked open at the slightly intimate gesture. "I hate you," he whispers, because it's what he _should_ say, and because it's what he's _supposed_ to feel. But even to his ears, it sounds like a lie.

 

Theo pulls up so he can really look at him, grinning because he knows like always, but instead of the malicious smile that Stiles expects, he finds a genuine one, and he doesn't know how he feels about that. Or, for that matter, any of this.

 

"You like me," Theo says, drawing out yet another thing that Stiles had wanted to stay buried, leaning down so they were breathing the same air. Theo's head dips lower, their lips brushing and his eyes falling shut as he says; "you like me too much."

 

Then, he kisses him again.

 

_I'm insatiable._

 

Stiles doesn't stop him.

 

 

                                                                                                        ---------------

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting for awhile, but here's a little something before I update the others. Sorry again.


End file.
